Frederick White
Frederick White is a character is the 2005 videogame Area 51. Mr. White is a representative of the Illuminati - an enigmatic political cabal that secretly controls the world governments. Mr. White is first encountered delivering a message to the Area 51's lead researcher Doctor Winston Cray. He was voiced by Philip Proctor. Background The Illuminati had secretly encountered a race of aliens called the Grays. The creatures wished a planet to privately do research on and the Illuminati provided it in exchange for samples of their research. The Illuminati re-purposed both their biology and weapon to unlock their secrets. The facility they were stored at was Area 51, and Dr. Cray was put in charge of the project. Many innovations were yielded from the study, Mr. White was one of the handful of individuals who benefited personally. White was set-up as Dr. Cray's handler as the two were once friends, though as the years have gone on their friendship has spoiled, to the point they became hated enemies. Encounter Dr. Cray would ultimately unleash his project, the bio-weapon known as the Theta - choosing to see his work destroy the base rather than be re-purposed by the Illuminati. HAZMAT Team Bravo is called in to repair the base, over which team they are exposed to the secrets behind the base. Mr. White chooses to unleash a strain of mutants on the team once their services can be spared, in-order to keep the Illuminati's secrets. As time goes on, background logs reveal more and more that Mr. White is the one responsible for agitating Dr. Cray enough to release the Theta in the first place. Mr. White is the one to first call in the human/alien hybrid soldiers, the Black Ops team, to formally wipe out the scientists along with the HAZMAT team and the Theta, clearing out the entire base. Dangers White has advanced gear and weapons from the site. White was cloned many times, the clones all conditioned to express his will for him. It is assumed hat the White talking to Dr. Cray was the original as the two had a long history prior. The real threat of White though is that he has authority to create response policy for the Illuminati, meaning nearly all the events of the game or done under his directives. Whites cloned Black Ops team, are all equipped with energy weapons, high quality armor, grenades and can transform into aliens to help in battle, they team represents the most active threat against protagonist, Ethan Cole, outside of the Theta itself. Personality Mr. White's ambitions are rivaled only by his domineering attitude. White has become completely consumed by his work. White's conversation with Dr. Cray indicates he has developed a since of sadism in his time working for the Illuminati. He currently has no empathy for other living creatures. Even White's loyalty to the Illuminati is based solely around how doing so works for them. White is both quick to kill and ruthless enough to institute torture for extended periods. Trivia *Frederick's marriage is said to have suffered from his time devoted to the Illuminati. *Of all the Illuminati, Frederick is said to have benefited the most from the Gray's research. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Enigmatic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil